Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto), is both a fictional character and protagonist from the Naruto series created by Masashi Kishimoto. He is a shinobi of Hidden Leaf Village's Uzumaki Clan. He is often ridiculed by the Hidden Leaf villagers, as he became the host of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox that attacked the village on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be shunned by most of the villagers throughout his childhood. He compensates for this with his cheerful and boisterous personality, vowing to never give up on any goal he sets. In particular, Naruto has ambitions of becoming Hokage, the leader of Hidden Leaf Village, to gain the villagers' respect and be able to protect both them and the world. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the "Hero of the Hidden Leaf" (木ノ葉隠れの英雄, Konohagakure no Eiyū; lit meaning=Hero of the Hidden Tree Leaves). Over the course of the series, Naruto befriends many foreign and Konoha people and eventually gains a sizable positive impact on their lives to the point where he gains worldwide fame. He soon proved to be one of the main factors in winning the Fourth Great Ninja War, leading him to eventually achieve his dream and become the village's "Seventh Hokage" (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage; lit meaning=Seventh Fire Shadow), marries Hinata Hyuga and has two children named Boruto Uzumaki and Himawari Uzumaki. "Believe It!" :—Naruto's Catchphrase. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Maile Flanagan (English), Junko Takeuchi (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (Female): Stephanie Sheh (English), Ema Kogure (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance According to Jiraiya, Naruto strongly resembles his father: he has yellow-blond, spiky hair and blue eyes, while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and face. His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. During the Fourth Great Ninja War, Dan Katō initially mistook Naruto for Nawaki due to their stark resemblance. Naruto was rather short for his age during Part I, though he grew to be taller than Sakura in Part II. The Young Past Days In Part I, Naruto wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector, given to him by Iruka after graduating from the Academy. Naruto originally wore green goggles on his forehead, though he discards them upon becoming a genin. While Growing Up In Part II, Naruto wears a more form fitting outfit after wearing out his original one while training with Jiraiya, with a T-shirt or mesh armour underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the blue pieces of his outfit changes to black: his forehead protector (which is now longer), sandals, and orange jacket, the black color showing more prominence than the blue did originally. During his battle with Pain, Naruto briefly wore a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem and carried a large scroll on his back. Naruto loses his right arm after the Fourth Great Ninja War, though it is later replaced by a fully maneouverable prosthetic arm made of Hashirama Senju's cells, wrapped completely in bandages. Current In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Naruto grew again to be one of the tallest of his graduating class, cut his hair short, and wore a black elastic forehead protector. Over his pants and sandals, he wears a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves, which can be folded up at times. He has a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm. The Future After becoming Hokage, Naruto dons a garment similar to his father's: a white cape that has a red flame pattern around the hem, is held together by a red rope, and has the kanji for "Seventh Hokage" (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage) written vertically down the back. Underneath this, he wears an orange sweatshirt with black stripes (reverse in the manga version of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations), black pants and sandals. He occasionally wears the traditional Hokage headpiece, but has stopped wearing a forehead protector. * Hair Color: Yellow-Blond * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: October 10 * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Iruka Umino * Sakura Haruno * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Shino Aburame * Yamato * Sai * Rock Lee * Tenten * Shikamaru Nara * Ino Yamanaka * Chōji Akimichi * Might Guy * Asuma Sarutobi * Jiraiya * Gaara * Temari * Kankuro * Tsunade * Shizune * Konan * Utakata * Killer Bee * Hana Inuzuka Family * Minato Namikaze (Father; Deceased) * Kushina Uzumaki (Mother; Deceased) * Hinata Uzumaki (Wife) * Boruto Uzumaki (Son) * Himawari Uzumaki (Daughter) * Jiraiya (Godfather; Deceased) Neutral * Orochimaru * Kabuto Yakushi * Itachi Uchiha * Obito Uchiha Rivals * Sasuke Uchiha Enemies * Akatsuki ** Sasori ** Deidara * Madara Uchiha * Shin Uchiha * Kaguya Otsutsuki * Momoshiki Otsutsuki * Kinshiki Otsutsuki * Black Zetsu Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Naruto was been an inept student in the Academy, having failed to graduate three times before successfully becoming a true shinobi. Through sheer determination, however, his skills rapidly improved in Part I by defeating strong shinobi such as Neji Hyūga, Gaara, and Kabuto Yakushi, earning acknowledgement from the Sannin for his new potential. Under Jiraiya's tutelage and training at Mount Myōboku, Naruto became strong enough to fight and defeat members of Akatsuki, which ultimately earned him the praise of Hidden Leaf Village as a hero of Hokage-material. Naruto's participation in the Fourth Great Ninja War led to the defeat of many of the reincarnated Kage and tailed beasts. He also could match, defeat, or help to defeat opponents who threatened the fate of the shinobi world, such as Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Sasuke, Kaguya and Toneri Ōtsutsuki. Others have believed Naruto had surpassed the previous Hokage and was the central key to winning the war. By adulthood, his prowess earned him the position of Seventh Hokage, and is regarded as having command of overwhelming jutsu. Viewed as the strongest shinobi of his era and in history, Sasuke is noted to be the only shinobi to rival him, with the two being thought to be capable of destroying the continent together, and having managed to near decisively overpower the empowered Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki alongside his rival. While holding back, Naruto defeated the Inner member of Kara, Delta in a one on one fight. Another Inner of Kara, Koji Kashin, found it too dangerous to confront Naruto directly. Physical Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Ninjutsu Jutsu * Everywhere Shuriken: * Giant Rasengan: * Massive Rasen Shuriken: * Giant Rasengan Barrage Line: * Vapor Style: Unrivalled Strength: * Chakra Transfer Technique: * Clone Body Slam: * Clone Spinning Axe Kick (Anime only): * Combined Transformation: * Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage: * Earth Style: Mud Wall: Erupting Propulsion Fist Fire Style: Toad Oil Flame Bullet (Anime only) Frog Kata Frog Strike Gentle Step Spiralling Twin Lion Fists Harem Technique Hurricane Thunderclap — Majestic Attire Sword Stroke Ink Creation Kurama Arm Attack Mini-Rasenshuriken Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Naruto Region Combo Naruto Uzumaki Combo Naruto Uzumaki Two Thousand Combo Negative Emotions Sensing New Sexy Technique Nine-Tails Chakra Mode One Thousand Years of Death Pachinko Technique (Anime only) Parachute Parent and Child Rasengan Planetary Rasengan Rasengan Rasengan: Flash (Anime only) Regeneration Ability Runt Ball Rasengan (Anime only) Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken Sage Mode Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero Sexy Reverse Harem Technique Sexy Technique Sexy Technique: Pole Dance and Nice Body (Anime only) Shadow Clone Technique Shadow Shuriken Technique Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique (Anime only) Six Paths Sage Mode Six Paths Senjutsu Six Paths Yang Power Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken Soap Bubble Ninjutsu (Anime only) Spiralling Absorption Sphere Spiralling Serial Spheres Spiralling Strife Spheres Strong Fist (Anime only) Summoning Technique (Toad) Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball Super-Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan (Manga only) Tailed Beast Ball Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken Tailed Beast Chakra Arms Tailed Beast Full Charge Tailed Beast Rasengan Tailed Beast Shockwave Torii Seal Truth-Seeking Ball Turning into a Frog Technique (Anime only) Typhoon Water Vortex Technique Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Ultra-Many Spiralling Serial Spheres Uzumaki Formation (Anime only) Wind Release: Rasengan Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Wind Release: Repeated Rasenshuriken * Wind Release: Toad Gun (Anime only): * Wind Release: Toad Oil Bullet (Anime only): * Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet (Anime only): * Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken: * Wisdom Wolf Decay: Nature Type * Wind Style (Affinity) * Lightning Style * Earth Style * Water Style * Fire Style * Lava Style * Magnet Style * Vapor Style * Shadow Style * Light Style * Shadow and Light Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Tailed Beast Transformation Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''Naruto'' Prologue — Land of Waves :Main article: Plot of Naruto Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon List of characters destroyed by Naruto Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Naruto Uzumaki Wikipedia * Naruto Uzumaki Narutopedia Notes & Trivia * Category:Characters